


And suddenly something has begun...

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still remembers the doubts she had when they started this 'thing' and how she had chosen to keep them to herself rather than burden Éponine with them. She still remembers the first time those doubts had started to disappear, and how each day that passed until this moment she became more and more sure that she had chosen the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And suddenly something has begun...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing....
> 
> Thanks to Sarah for being my beta!
> 
> This is a gift for [barondepontmercy ](http://barondepontmercy.tumblr.com/)who asked me for a Posette fic... let's say it started that way but it became this... I have so many Grantaire feels... I'm sorry darling! if you don't like it I shall write another one... alright?!

It had all started gradually, it wasn't like they became this way from one day to the other. She still remembers the doubts she had when they started this 'thing' and how she had chosen to keep them to herself rather than burden Éponine with them. She still remembers the first time those doubts had started to disappear, and how each day that passed until this moment she became more and more sure that she had chosen the right thing.

 

It had all started with a shot of tequila, and it wasn't as if she had been the one to take it. It had been a 'normal' Friday at the Musain, she had been sitting besides Éponine with her arm around her girlfriend's slim waist with Éponine's head on her shoulder as Enjolras kept on giving them one of his usual speeches about... she couldn't even remember the topic, to be honest; but she knew it was something that as usual, Grantaire didn't agree with. The artist had been doing tequila shots, he had just came back from the bar carrying shots for all of them as a matter of fact, and he was his usual disruptive self. She still didn't know, six months after the incident, if Grantaire had been a little more drunk than usual or if Enjolras had been having a bad day... but their fight had been epic.

 

She had never seen her friend that enraged before, she had never seen him become that shade of purple red he became when he was finally shouting to Grantaire to get out of his sight... and she had never seen the broken expression in Grantaire's face as he took his burgundy beanie, slammed it into his head and left the cafe.

 

She had barely been able to react and grip Éponine's hand when the smaller girl was on her feet yelling at their leader. Cosette used all of her force to grip her girlfriend by the waist to keep her from hitting the blond man until he bled. They had left the cafe after that, this time Éponine dragging Cosette behind her as they tried to catch up with her girlfriend's best friend.

 

And they had found him, two blocks away from the cafe, slumped down in an alley sobbing while he gripped his dark curls. Éponine had launched herself to bring him to her arms, and Grantaire had let her. Cosette, not as close to the artist as Éponine, had slowly crouched down on his other side and softly had pulled his hands from his hair. That night she had dragged both of them, her girlfriend and their friend to their apartment.

 

The next morning was somehow bizarre for Cosette, Cosette who in a clear difference to Éponine had never been woken up with a hairy arm around her waist and an erection pressed to her ass. She had moved silently and slowly, and it wasn't until then that she had turned to look at the couple in her bed. Grantaire had only moved to grip Éponine's arm to him, since she was being the big spoon to his little spoon now. The older man was just wearing his boxers and his t-shirt, his curls a mess on top of his head (where Éponine had her face pressed to) and she could make the tear tracks down his face.

 

Grantaire was a good man, of that she was sure. He was Éponine's best friend since they were kids, and even if the feminist side of her didn't like it, she knew he would protect her with his life. Their relationship had a rocking start, mostly because she knew that he had been Éponine's first time and that even if if girlfriend told her more than once that she didn't love him 'like that', she knew the older man had a place in Éponine's heart that no one could ever reach.

 

She had been jealous, but the artist had been patient with her and he had let her come around at her own pace. He had been direct too though, he had asked her to meet with him one day when Éponine was out with Garoche and he had given her 'the talk'. 'The talk' was his version of the 'shovel' talk and he had made it clear to her, that he was not willing to stop his friendship with Éponine but he was willing to share her with Cosette if only she shared her girlfriend with him.

With a last look at them she left them to go to the bathroom and take a shower. When she finished, she heard sounds from the kitchen and slowly made her way into that room. When she walked into their small kitchen, she found Grantaire standing in front of the stove still on his boxers and t-shirt preparing them breakfast. She slowly made her way to him and without saying anything put her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, dropping a kiss to the base of his neck. She felt him tense the moment he realized it was not Éponine who was hugging him, and she also felt the moment he decided to let her in.

 

That had been the first step, and now that she looked back she noticed that it had been her that had made it. After that Grantaire had became an even more usual part of their lives. Now he was not only coming and going when Éponine was in the apartment, now he sometimes popped up when he knew Cosette was alone while Éponine was bar tending. Or he would wait for Cosette outside her building when he knew she had a meeting that would run late, just to walk her home.

 

He hadn't gone back to the Musain though, and they hadn't asked him to. Éponine usually stayed with him while Cosette attended the meetings, and there were times the two of them would cuddle him between them as they sat in their couch when they should be hearing the blond leader speak. Looking back, she couldn't remember who had done what first; she remember that Grantaire started to spend more and more time in their apartment... and more nights lying between them. She had gotten used to waking up with his arm around her waist, and his stubble making her giggle in her neck. She had gotten used to his manly smell, and to his art supplies lying all around their apartment.

 

She had noticed though, how he seemed to spend more and more time around her and Éponine. He wasn't over attached, he seemed to know when they wanted time for themselves, but otherwise he was around them. She hadn't noticed but Éponine had started to keep one of her drawers free for his stuff, and Cosette had bought him a green toothbrush the last time she had gone on her own to the supermarket. She had also noticed how he seemed to be painting more with each day that passed. By the second month of his conviction of the Musain, she had started to find sketches of her and Éponine lying around the apartment; he had complained when she had started to put up in the refrigerator 'I'm not five,' he would tell her, but she could see how the smile she would give her actually reached his blue eyes.

 

Three months after his fight with Enjolras, while they were cuddling all over each other in their incredibly comfortable but way to small for three people couch, she had kissed him. He had just made Éponine laugh until tears were streaming down her face and Cosette hadn't been able to help herself. It had been a small peck on the lips, completely innocent, to what he had just pulled her closer to his side dropping a kiss in the top of her head. He had kissed her softly again the next morning as they woke up, turning to give Éponine a small kiss as well as he moved from in between them because he actually planned on getting to his work on time for once.

 

Small kisses, and soft touches became a thing of everyday between the three of them. He never asked for anything else, even if she knew he was waking up harder and harder every day. He was respectful, he was sweet and the best thing of it all... she started to see him drink less and less. He started to smile more, and this times the smiles would actually reach his eyes. And almost exactly four months after he first stopped attending, he put a foot into the Cafe Musain.

 

Neither Cosette or Éponine were expecting him there, he had told them to go ahead that he had things to do. They held their breath as they saw his unruly as ever black curls make their way to the side of the cafe, in direct sight of Enjolras. The presence of the artist made the blond man stop halfway through his speech. “Go on, Enjolras” Grantaire told him while he moved to drop himself in between Cosette and Éponine, putting an arm around Éponine's shoulders and the other around Cosette's waist. “Don't worry about me.”

 

Cosette put her hand on his knee and squeezed it softly, and he did the same with the arm that was around her shoulders. Once the meeting was over, everyone approached him and with a smile and his two girls on his side the answered all of their questions. When Enjolras had finally made his way to them, they didn't wanted to leave him. He had winked at them, kissed both of their foreheads and whispered to them “I'll see you at home.”

 

Cosette and Éponine had returned home that night feeling like something was missing, like something wasn't completely right. They had taken a shower together and by the time they moved to their bed, the feeling had intensified. They cuddle together in what they now felt as a way too big bed, missing the lean chest they could lay their heads on.

 

When they heard their front door open, it wasn't fast enough for them to launch themselves into their man's arms. “Hey,” he murmured as he clutched both of them to him, “I'm alright, it's alright.” He whispered as he ran a hand through Cosette's hair and clutched Éponine harder against him.

 

“Are you? Truly?” Cosette said as she pulled back, putting a hand on his cheek. He leaned on it, and kissed her palm before moving to drop a kiss on the crown of Éponine's head. “I am,” he pulled Cosette to him kissing her softly.

 

She couldn't help it, the jealousy she had felt when Enjolras had asked for him; the feeling of missing something she hadn't been sure she wanted in the first place... the feelings this broken but extremely sweet man provoked of her became too much. She put her hand in his black curls, clutching his curls probably harder than it was needed, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

And that day was what had brought them here, what had brought them to where they were in this moments. She sighed happily as she picked up yet another sketch of them that Grantaire had left lying around, chuckling slightly as she heard Éponine shriek, Grantaire laugh and the toilette flush.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so my headcanons for them are that R is around 1.75 (5'9-10"), Cosette is kinda tall-ish making her around the same stature as R 1.67 (5'8-9") and Éponine.. fierce Éponine is really small.. around 1.52 (5')
> 
> Come say hi! [Liferuinedbytveit](http://liferuinedbytveit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
